


Kiss it away

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fuckbuddies, Hoseok's cheeks, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Hyung, are you still pouty about this?” Changkyun asks, laughing.“No.” Hoseok replies, pouting.





	Kiss it away

“Hyung, are you still pouty about this?” Changkyun asks, laughing.

“No.” Hoseok replies, pouting.

Hyungwon is giggling, watching them from the bed.

“Come ooooon” Changkyun sits on Hoseok’s legs, hugging his neck, “you gigantic baby”.

“It’s fine.” Hoseok whines, like a child who had his lollipop stolen.

“You know we love you” Changkyun pecks his rosy cheeks, “a lot”.

“Minhyuk just decided to pull both me and Kyunnie on him with his yaoi arms.” Hyungwon adds helpfully.

Hoseok taps his own cheek. Changkyun gives him one more peck. Hoseok grins and taps his lips.

Changkyun and Hyungwon exchange a look. Hyungwon’s mouth is still open in the aftermath of his laughter and Changkyun leans down to kiss Hoseok properly. It’s nothing more than a soft touch of lips at first, until Changkyun feels Hoseok’s tongue brushing his lower lip, asking for entrance.

“What do we have here?” Minhyuk gets out of the bathroom, hair damp, a tower around his neck and nothing else.

“Hoseokkie was sad he didn’t get affection during the group photo” Hyungwon explains, “Kyunnie’s making up for it.”

“I can see that” Minhyuk stares as Hoseok and Changkyun break the kiss to breathe before they are on it again. And the motion on Changkyun’s hips is so subtle, but it’s there. “Guess they aren’t going to their room anytime soon.”

“Nah” Hyungwon rolls on the bed until he’s at the edge, making space for Minhyuk.

“Hey” Minhyuk says softly, “Seokkie, Kyunnie”.

They both look at him as he walks up to the armchair they are sitting.

“Didn’t know this was a nudist zone” Changkyun checks him out.

Minhyuk, unfazed, drapes himself on Changkyun’s back, his lips finding the youngest’s neck to nibble on.

“Heard you got complaints baby” Minhyuk places a finger under Hoseok’s chin and lifts his head until hey are eye to eye. “Is that true?”

“Very” Hoseok licks his lips. “I was promised you’ll make up for it.”

“Mhm?” Minhyuk smiles and dips in to kiss Hoseok’s lips. “We will.”

Changkyun is squished between them as they kiss, Minhyuk’s hands holding him by the waist and Hoseok’s cupping his ass.

It’s not something that happens often, but they all enjoy it when they can. With the other three members out for dinner they have all the time in the world to make some good use out of their after concert high.

Minhyuk gives one last sloppy smooch to the corner of Hoseok’s lips, playfully licks a strip at the side of Changkyun’s neck and makes his way to the bed, straight in Hyungwon’s widely open arms.

Changkyun thought this kind of dynamic would never work when they first started fooling around, but it turns out it’s something they all enjoyed, especially when on tour, away from home for months. It’s an ordeal that helps keep their nerves calm and their need for being touched under check.

It was only a little tricky at first, when Hoseok told Changkyun he’d slept with Minhyuk too, even though they all knew Minhyuk was sleeping with Hyungwon more often than not. Turns out not only Hyungwon knew, but he liked the idea too.

“Happy now?” Changkyun asks a beaming Hoseok. He doesn’t resist the urge to knead his hyung’s cheeks.

“That was it?” Hoseok looks up at him. “What about Hyungwonnie?”

“We have the whole night guys” Hyungwon says, Minhyuk already on him, “Woo said we can sleep in tomorrow.”

“You got your answer.” Changkyun says, getting up to properly straddle Hoseok’s thighs and it’s obvious how hard they both are. 

The rooms fills with slow, wet sounds. Minhyuk between Hyungwon’s legs, occupied and enjoying as Hyungwon softly pulls his hair and groans. Changkyun is grinding on Hoseok’s lap, rubbing himself to alleviate some of the pressure and they are kissing harshly, all teeth and tongues and Changkyun feel some saliva running down his chin.

They end up on the bed with the other two soon, a tangled mess of limbs.

“Oh hey” Hyungwon says, and Minhyuk would too, if his mouth wasn’t full.

“Hi” Hoseok says back, turning to kiss Hyungwon and trail tiny wet spots down his chest to his stomach, reaching the base of his cock and joining Minhyuk to his task.

Changkyun kicks his briefs off to palm himself watching them, getting off solely on Hyungwon’s sounds, his gentle voice moaning so deep, so desperately for his release with two sets of lips on his cock.

And then Hoseok is pushed down, with his back on the bed and Minhyuk is fingering him, leaving open his bottle of lube until it leaks and the sheets are a mess and Hyungwon is next to Changkyun, on his side, close enough to take both of their cocks in his massive palm to jerk them off.

It’s all just so pleasantly blurry and hot to Changkyun after that. All plans of “having the whole night” are forgotten after the exhaustion starts creeping in, they’ve been up for almost twenty hours by now anyway.

They come one by one, Minhyuk and Hoseok are loud, the bed squeaking underneath them and the sheets a balled mess and kicked out of the bed. Hoseok comes with two fingers inside him and a mouth around his cock and Minhyuk by jerking himself off with a lubed up palm, thrusting in it in time with the bobbing of his head. He makes sure to swallow everything and clean Hoseok up before falling to his side.

Hyungwon and Changkyun are quieter, going slowly and building it up, kissing in between, teasing each other’s nipples or ears or that sensitive spot underneath their stomach. Changkyun likes coming like this, his cock sliding right next to Hyungwon’s, their releases mixing and kissing the groans away from each other’s mouths.

The bed has barely any space left with four full grown adults on it, but they don’t move, making a big soft pile of cuddling and snuggling to each other, Minhyuk complaining how he’s gonna need a second shower after that.

“Happy now?” Hyungwon sleepily asks Hoseok.

“You better be” Minhyuk adds.

“You don’t give me much choice.” Hoseok clings on the closest body to his own. “Gotta hug me to sleep too.”

Changkyun just hopes there are spare linens in the closet when he kicks them all out of the bed and sends them to take showers. Group cuddling will follow soon after.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
